


The Body Electric

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Bonding Experiences, Everyone Wants TomCav, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Real Person Smut, Wankless Wank-Fic, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Tom Felton finally has a chance to watch his new cast mates at work when Violett Beane joins him on the perimeter of the STAR Labs set.  She's a nice girl and doesn't seem the least bit intimidated by him or his one-time portrayal of an iconic character.  She also seems to be hinting at something and it doesn't take much for Tom to catch on.And when he does...





	The Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Everyone Wants Tom series, this is a continuation of [Join The Club](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7005499), where Violett learns that having sexual fantasies about Tom Cavanagh is an experience shared by nearly every other member of the cast. This one's set during the filming of S3.03 _Magenta_ , when Harry and Jesse Return.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Day 16 of MMOM, for the prompt Fame. And wouldn't you know, the title of the fic is from a song from the 1980 movie, _Fame_ , "I Sing the Body Electric".

It's the first day of filming for the third episode of the season, and it's the first chance Tom's had to spend time on the set and just observe his new costars at work. He definitely likes what he sees. There's a wonderful dynamic at play here, evidence of a cast that's worked well together for years – something that he's very familiar with. It's a pity, though, that he wouldn't have any scenes at S.T.A.R. Labs until the ninth episode or so, which meant that he won't have any major scenes with most of the cast except Grant until then. The producers had given him a vague arc for his character, and very cheerfully shot down his idea about a romantic relationship between Julian and Barry with a "not this season" comment, leaving room for hope to spring eternal. 

"So? What do you think of him?"

Tom hadn't realized anyone is standing behind him and turns to find himself facing a pretty girl with sparkling eyes and a wide grin. They'd never met but she's not a stranger, especially since he'd watched all of last season's episodes several times. "Violett Beane, right? You play Jesse?"

She holds out her hand and takes his, giving it a very workman-like shake. "Yup. And what _do_ you think of him?"

They both turn their attention back to the set – it's a talky scene between Danielle, Carlos and the other Tom – Tom Cavanagh. It's Cavanagh's first day back in production – his character hadn't been present in either the first or second episode – and Tom wants to see what the buzz is all about. He'd met the other Tom at ComicCon, but hadn't really spent all that much time with him - the days had been swallowed by panels and meet-and-greets and table interviews. His impression had been that the man is both insane and has a deep respect for his craft and his co-stars. Which suits Tom perfectly.

The director calls cut and the cast and crew resets for another take.

Tom plays dumb. "What do I think of whom? Carlos?"

"No, Tom, Tom"

Tom stifles a snort of laughter. It's going to be amusing when he has scenes with Cavanagh. Although the director will likely call him Felton, as he definitely lacks seniority on the set. He glances back at Violett, she's got a conspiratorial grin on her face that tells him she's up to something. So he answers in a very neutral fashion. "He's good."

Violett laughs. "That's right; you haven't had any scenes with him yet."

"Nope – not yet. And probably not for a while." 

"Pity. You really need to work with Tom, Tom."

"That's never going to get old, is it?" 

"Nope." Violett pops the "p" at the end of the word and gives him another look, like she's got a secret she's not yet prepared to share.

Tom has to chuckle; it's all kinds of lovely being treated like just another co-star. He'd had quite a number of projects since _Deathly Hallows_ had been released, but there has always been a very subtle – or perhaps not-so-subtle – distance between him and his fellow actors, and he's never worked on a series long enough to develop any camaraderie with the rest of the cast. "So, what's so special about Tom C?"

"Mmmm, I really should let you find that out for yourself."

"Oh, come on – you can't do that to me."

Violett chuckles. "I can and I will."

They stand shoulder-to-shoulder, watching the scene unfold for several takes, and finally the director calls cut and wrap. Violett's bouncing and then sprints onto the set towards her cast mates. She hugs Carlos and Danielle and then turns to Cavanagh. Tom pays special attention to that – the girl has dropped hints like meteors falling from the sky.

Cavanagh greets Violett with a quick, tight hug and from this angle, it looks as if Violett has her hands right on the man's ass. 

_No, that can't be right._

Tom doesn't have the chance to process this before Violett waves him over. "Of course you've met - at ComicCon, right?"

Tom nods and holds out his hand. "Good to see you again, Tom."

Cavanagh chuckles. "The curse of a saint's name. I don't suppose you'd prefer 'Thomas'?"

"No, sorry, mate."

Carlos and Danielle and Violett are called away, leaving him with Cavanagh.

"Sure you want to sign up for a television series?"

Cavanagh's question is one he's heard over and over and he's not inclined to explain his choices. "What about you? You've made plenty of movies. Why television?"

"Because I started in television, I've always done television. Movies are mostly a luxury, something to do between seasons. Besides, I'm not exactly a marquee name, unlike you. My biggest role was played against a cartoon bear. Had fun and it pays the bills, but I know what suits me best."

Tom's a bit taken aback. He's never met an actor who has such a lack of ego, and that deserves respect. "I'm not a big name, my character was. And even though _Harry Potter_ was eight movies, I had only a little over thirty minutes of actual screen time for the whole series."

"Seriously?" Cavanagh's doubt is pretty typical of most people when he shares that bit of information.

"Yeah, seriously. Got paid a bundle, blew the bundle, and need honest work. Besides, how often do you get a chance to work on a show about your favorite superhero?"

Cavanagh blinks and looks at him - Tom has the feeling that this is the first time he's really seeing _him_ \- and smiles.

And Tom feels like he's been punched in the stomach, or maybe every molecule of the air's been sucked out of the room. All Tom can see is Cavanagh's blue eyes and broad smile and now he gets what Violett was trying to tell him. 

"Understand you're a musician, too." 

Tom hears the words from a great distance but still manages to answer. "What? Oh, yeah."

"That's fantastic - we're going to have some epic jam sessions. You, me, Carlos. Grant doesn't play an instrument but his voice is incredible. You've heard him, right?"

"Yeah - yeah, I have." Tom had been given a DVD with Grant's performances on _Glee_ , and he's also seen the Flash episode with the karaoke scene. "He has a nice voice."

Cavanagh's smile, if anything, gets wider. "This is going to be a terrific season. You won't regret it."

"No, mate - of course not."

One of the crew calls Cavanagh back onto the set for the next scene and Violett rejoins Tom on the sidelines. She looks at him and shakes her head. "See what I mean?"

Tom rocks back on his heels and shoves his hands in his trouser pockets. "Hell, yeah."

Violett gives him a friendly punch. "Welcome to the club."

"Club?"

"The _Everyone Wants to Do Tom_ club. And in your case, I guess that's the "Tom C Club." We've all succumbed."

Tom glances over at the girl. She's dead serious. "Everyone?"

"Yeah - Grant and Candice and Carlos and Danielle - they were the ones who got _me_ through my embarrassment. Oh - and Keiy's a member of the club, too. The only regular that we're not sure about is JLM."

Tom nods because he doesn't know what else to do right here, right now. 

Although he knows what he wants to do. Head back to his trailer and beat one off. 

Violett sniffs and grins. "Go, do what you have to. And we'll get you through it. That's what friends are for."

"We're friends?"

"Why not?"

Tom nods. Of course, _why not._

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
